Las Vegas
by Captain Noya
Summary: Bella and Edward is just about to get married before two unexpected visitors come and crash the little ceremony before the two happy couple can even say their "I Do's". Who are the visitors? Who will she choose? What is with Los Vegas? Warning.


Las Vegas

Las Vegas

**I would like to thank a friend of mine who helped me with this fanfic. More then helped actually wrote half of it. A little role-play style So Che…give yourself a round of applause because I can't all of the credit. **

**So…. I do not own the Twilight Series. This is more of just a silly thing we wanted to do…. just in what would happen… ENJOY!**

**WARNING!! WILL BE OUT OF CHARACTER!! SO DO NOT FLAME!! This is HUMOR!! Something just to be funny about. There are a lot of people who love to go out of character here on fanfiction! SO NO CRITISIZING ME!!**

**Thank you. **

* * *

Finally it was the day. The biggest day of my life ever to be exact. One month of agonizing pain from planning it with my soon to become sister-in-law. It had finally come...My wedding day. I'm happy, weddings are supposed to be happy right? So I am totally happy, completely, one hundred percent happy. Well...that's what I thought I was going to be feeling that is... Why do I suddenly have the deep hurting feeling in my chest?

I know it isn't nerves well...maybe a little,

And I know I'm not catching the flu. Well...It could be…that chicken did look a little TO old.

So what was it then?

Well... maybe it was the reason that my two closest and best friends WEREN'T coming to my special day. Mike Newton and Jacob Black. I sent them the invitations the day we made them. I even hand delivered them and begged and pleaded for them to come, knowing it would make me completely and utterly happy if they did come. But both, surprisingly, turned away and turned down my invite dead on with the most serious and blank faces. I was hurt, deeply at the rejection feeling from my friends as I left utterly defeat.

Could that be the reason?

"Bella...Bella come on, its time!" Alice hissed into the bathroom as she leaped a bit from one foot to the other in excitement. I turned to look at my soon-to-be-sister-in-law and smiled slightly. A cross between happy and confused. "Alright...I'll be right there!" I called out as I turned back to the mirror and placed the veil over my face, taking in a deep breath.

Show time.

I could hear the music start to play as I exited out of the bathroom, holding the banquet of beautiful flowers in my left hand as my father took my right arm. I smiled at my father, trying not to show him how nervous I was as he smiled back. But I could tell it was a forced smile. He wasn't to thrilled to hear that I was marrying Edward and not Jacob. Or anyone beside Edward. I took a deep breathe and then let it all out at once as the doors slowly opened, showing rows and rows of people as they all slowly stood up and turned to look at me as I then started the walk.

My legs shook so my elegant walk over to Edward was more of a balancing act that was only partly because of the thin stiletto's Alice had forced me into. Charlie spent most of his time trying to keep me on my feet but in the end I got to the alter in virtually one piece. Edward smiled at me and my heart melted, he was beautiful, there was no way I deserved him, a horrible thought occurred to me...what if Edward grew tired of me?? What if after a short fifty years he left me for a prettier human!! Or WORSE ROSAILE! I swallowed and tried to listen to the priest but I couldn't help but begin to think of the two guys who would never leave me for Rosalie ...or at least one... Jacob might fall under her spell.  
I shivered at the thought but yet...while I kept thinking it almost came a bit to a humorous. Rosalie and Jacob? Together? That would be one hell of a scene to see. I bet Emmett would be laughing and also crying at the same time for eternity. Jasper would be confused as hell and Alice. Well...we should all know what Alice would do. I forced a small and half humor smile at the thoughts till I was then interrupted by a slight nudge. I lifted my head up to see Edward looking at me with a confused look; the Priest words driftly passing me.

'You ok?' He mouthed to me with a worried expression. I brought out my best smile, to try and show him that I was 'Yea. I am'. I mouthed back and then looked back to the priest and tried to pay as much attention as I could muster. I bet Edward was wishing deeply that he could read my thoughts, and at this moment I was really glad that he couldn't. My mind was all messed up right now. I sighed, closing my eyes slightly and reopening them just in time when the Priest started to say his famous lines. "Do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen as your lawful wedded husband?" I froze as I turned my head around to see Edward beautiful and dazzling face smiling down at me, full of no doubt that I would ever say no to him. My face paled, and I took a deep breath.

"I OBJECT!" Luckily Jacob saved me the trouble of answering as he crashed through the doors. Everyone turned as Jacob stabled down the isle and fell to his knees in front of me "Bella I love you"

"I OBJECT MORE... than you know... he did..." Everyone turned around again to see the second man at the door. I immediately recognized him and my heart melted and reformed it self... then melted again. It was my hero, my Romeo, my friend, my love my...MIKE NEWTON!!

Everyone let out gasps of surprise and shock from not only one, but also TWO objections. Heads were turning as they looked from me, to Edward, to Jacob, and finally My Mike. Our eyes connected and he smiled sweetly at me, the same smile which helped us become friends on the first day we met. And I couldn't help myself but smile back at him. But that small connection ended when Edward place a possessive hand on my wrist and I could feel the anger vibrate right out of his skin. I lifted my eyes to look at Edward and I could just see the anger in his face, his glaring eyes darting from Jacob and to Mike. "What is the meaning of this!? Why the hell you have to crash this wedding even though Bella invited you...and declined!" Edward yelled. But I had to agree; it was sort of stupid to crash my wedding when I invited them so kindly. But I could see the reason why...it wouldn't be as fun to object when your invited when you can just barge through the door.

"'Cause, it wouldn't be fun!" Jacob cut in, raising his finger up to try and prove a point as he put on his 'smart' face and let everyone know how serious he was. What can I tell ya...I guess I was right?

"Shut up dog. And get out of my sight!" Edward snapped, bronze colored eyes glaring at the two, which caused them to cringe. I had to feel sorry for them; I have been through that situation once before when I was trapped under his hard glare. And it was not fun at ALL! Jacob gave a whimper as he stepped back a bit but Mike was brave enough to step forward. "I'm not leaving here till I get what I came for." Mike stated, placing his fists on his hips like a hero getting ready for battle.

I couldn't help but feel my cheeks go a little pink. My brave hero saving me from the grasps of an evil vampire. Well...not completely evil. Edwards's eyes widen at Mike, surprised in how brave he was but then rolled his bronze eyes and looked over to me, with a face that he had no doubt that I would let Mike stay. "Bella, love. Please tell him he is being irrational and to leave." he said with a sigh.

"No" Mike said leaping to my side before I could say a word to Edward. "Not with out Bella!" He grabbed my shoulders and hugged me close. I was really to stunned and touched to say a word but I guess Edwards fist said enough for me when it collided with Mikes face.

My hands flung to my face when I saw Edward rock hard hand connect right into Mike Newton's nose. HIS NOSE! I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain that Mike was in, to have the feeling of a rock just being thrown right at you. "Mike!" I gasped, not realizing my own voice before it slipped as I kneeled next to him, helping Mike up as I watched blood just start to rush from his nose. My eyes grew wide as I felt my face grow pale and I quickly stepped back, placing both my hands over nose and mouth as I dared not look at the blood. Too much blood…too much. And the smell! Don't get me started…

Jacob was at the side, watching all this with wide eyes as well until he sighed and walked over, taking my place in helping him up. "I got it." He told him, reassuring that Mike was all right in his care as he helped the poor man up, nose still bleeding terribly. Jacob dug into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, just in case, and handed it to him.

Mike nodded his head in thanks and took it gratefully and placed it over his nose, holding back the blood and looking at Edward with a determined look on his face as he stood up straight and stepped up in the spot he was before, right next to me and facing Edward very pissed off face. I was amazed at this, amazed in how determined he was in winning me from Edwards clutches and stepping up, right after he got a frickin' bloody nose! I just hope it wasn't broken…

Edward eyes widen at Mike, being so brave and all to step up right in front of everyone and to dare go right to the same spot next to me, right after he just punched him. I couldn't help but smile a bit, never ever seeing Edward look this way before as I leaned against Mike a bit, our shoulder just barely brushing against each other. But I can still feel his warm. The normal temperature that any human should have. And oh how much I missed that warmth. Jacob was just to warm, Edward was just too cold. But Mike...Mike was just right.

I turned my head to see Edward have a slightly hurt look on his face but it was mostly clouded over with his anger. It must have taken a lot for him to contain his control and not just bite Mikes' head off here and now.

"Mike...we can talk about this after the wedding. Now is not the best time. So would you shut up, let go of my wife and step away so we can get this wedding going and finished. You're really getting on my last nerves." He growled with a sigh, lifting his hand up and rubbing his eyebrows.

My eyes widen. I almost forgot...we were right in the middle of a wedding! With people to witness too! Oh...what must there expressions look like right now? I bet its bad...real bad. And what about my father!?

I couldn't help but peek out and scan the crowd. Yep...they were still shocked and horrified mostly the Cullen family. And my dad...I looked over and couldn't help but feel shocked as well. He was smiling! My father...Charlie Swan was actually smiling! Did he actually accept Mike taking a stand to take me from Edwards's arms?

But again this was Charlie we were talking about... he'd probably like it best if I became a nun. I sighed and pulled myself reluctantly away from Mike. "Can we do this somewhere else?" I asked quietly even though the whole room could easily hear me "How about some TIME else!?" Edward hissed.

"Edward…" I warned grabbing both there hands and pulling them to a confessional off to the left. I could practically taste the irony but I ignored it as I shut the door behind us. "Are we missing someone?" I asked counting off in my head. "Jake?!" I opened the door and saw him standing in the isle the stunned look still on his face

"Jake!" I hissed. Everyone turned to me that were still in the pews, confused and shocked as they looked at me and Jacob who was still standing around like a pure idiot. Maybe Edward was right…and that he was a stupid dog. "JAKE!" He snapped out of it. After my ninth time of yelling at him and scurried over to where we were.

I rolled my eyes as I kept myself from laughing then and there. Jacob reminded me so much as a happy puppy as he ran over…a really stupid puppy. I stepped back, giving the big guy some room as he joined the other two, feeling the tension rising strongly. And the confusion radiating from just a few feet away where everyone was sitting confused in the pews still, not moving an inch. Even the Cullen family. I just hope Jasper would do something and stop the tension and the confusion…or maybe he was just doing it on purpose. If so…damn him. I bet this will be a wedding that they shall never, ever forget.

I looked over to the three boys. Edward, who looked pissed as ever and very irritated. Mike who was staring at me with all the love in the world. And Jacob...who was looking at me like he hasn't seen his best friend forever...and it was Christmas at the same time. I sighed deeply, as I lowered my head and massaged my forehead from the headache that was slowly starting to begin.

"Bella... love?" I lifted my head to see Edward look at me with those pleading bronze colored eyes. Those DAMN beautiful bronze eyes that no human girl shall deserve to be looked upon on. "Are you going to say anything?" He asked me, those same pleading eyes. I swear, if he pleaded anyone hard enough with those eyes, it could force someone to jump off a cliff.

"Rubber duck!" I said in a trance like tone.

"What??" Jake asked cocking his head to one side. Damn those caramel eyes. I shook my head quickly, trying to snap out the words that I said quickly from my head.

"What I mean to say is...well I don't know what to say! What the hells going on here! I'm marring Edward and you two crash the whole thing even though you were INVITED!"

"I love you Bella…" Mike whispered reaching across the cramped confessional to brush a hand across my cheek making me shiver.

"Mike…" Edward warned with a growl. "I don't care what you do to me." Mike said scooting closer to me so we were barely millimeters apart. "I have my stars and my sun, my whole world is before me dazzling my unworthy eyes into seeing truly for the first time. Seeing truly all the beauty of the world wrapped into a pair of breath taking eyes."

Remember the good old days when guys talked like that!? I melted inside with each heart stopping word. Wasn't Edward supposed to be the old fashion one with the beautiful vocabulary?? I turned to him expectantly.

Edward eyes widen at Mike's surprising words and watched me turn to Mike with eyes that seemed to be taken over by his spell of beautiful poetry. "Bella...you can't be serious...Don't you... love me anymore Bella? Don't you STILL love me?" He asked, almost sounding desperate.

I broke my eyes away from Mike's and looked over to Edward, seeing him look at me with those pleading bronze colored eyes once again. I sighed deeply, my eyes trailing to the floor, kicking my white shoed feet just a bit. "Edward...to be honest...I don't know anymore. Seeing all three of you here and pleading me with all of your each unique and beautiful eyes...I don't know what to think anymore. I don't think...I could be ever worthy of your love and devotion." I gasped; almost feeling tears of regret and confusion reach my eyes. I quickly wiped at them, trying to hold them back as best as possible.

"Pick me Bella" Mike urged grabbing my hands. "I'm no where as perfect as  
Edward and you said yourself you weren't either, but we're perfect together... the two of us totally trop Edward." He kissed my hand softly as his eyes never removed from mine, showing me how serious he was with his words.  
"Jake…?" I asked slowly turning to the silent werewolf that I almost have forgotten once again that he was still there.  
He shrugged. "I partly came just for the food."  
I stared at him in disbelief and shock.  
"Sorry Hun but there's this fox I meet up north…" He got a far off look in  
his eyes "And oh man..." He said with a smirk as he gave a low whistle, close to being a wolf growl when they see something they like…very much.  
"Ew…" Edward winced as he read Jacobs mind.

"Thoughts to yourself please."

Jacob gave an embarrassed laugh as he slowly looked down at his feet. "Heh…sorry. Couldn't control myself." He muttered to himself as he kept his gaze down.

I stared at Jacob with a unbelievable look. He just barged in, yelled objection at the top of his lungs and all for this was for some food. Well...that was my typical best friend right there. And now hearing all this about a Fox... I shivered. I am SO glad that I don't have Edwards's power right now.

I sighed as I pointed to the left. "Just go and get your food Jacob. You have no need to be here." I mumbled. Jacob grinned. "Alright Bell's! Good luck then choosing your man." He said as he walked over, placed a good luck kiss on my forehead and walked out. I rolled my eyes but kept a smile up and then looked at Mike with wide eyes. He was right...we would be perfect together. And I couldn't help but feel so warm inside when he grabbed my hands with his, feeling his soft warmth and love just going inside of me. I looked over to Edward with a confused glance. "Edward...I." I began.

"Bella...Love...please...don't do this to me..." he begged.

I shook my head. "I'm...sorry."

"I am about to get married Mike." I said slowly with a smile as I then slowly looked up at him, but then heaved a sigh and a shake of my head, but my same smile not wavering one inch. "You could have picked a better time..."

"I know... but I have this place booked in Las Vegas right now...You said it was your dream to be married there."

My eyes brimmed with tears; Mike would take me to Las Vegas!! It had always been my dream! I looked over at Edward, whose face was now panic stricken with disbelief "Your not going to ditch me for Las Vegas!" He choked his eyes wide Out side we heard a loud gasp, Alice must have seen my NEW future.

I placed a finger to my chin as I weighed my options. Marry here in Forks to Edward or marry Mike in Las Vegas. Forks, Vegas, Forks, Vegas, Forks... I removed my finger from my chin and just grinned at him, giving a slight shrug. "I'm ditching you for Vegas." I replied with a half smile but then held Mikes hand with a smile.

"Vegas then?" I asked with a smile. I heard a lot of gasps in the background, they must have heard but I didn't care, all I cared about was getting married to Mike.

Mike smirked down as he wrapped his arms around me and picked me up in his arms, holding me close.

"Vegas." He replied. A high-pitched squeak was the only reply from Edward as he starred at us with disbelief. I couldn't help but laugh. I would pay millions to see him over and over again from just that look I was viewing right now.

I put a hand on his shoulder "Edward it's been fun, but I can't do THIS with you…" To demonstrate what I meant by that I then pulled Mike close and shoved my lips against his, Mike was only to willing to help with the demonstration. I pulled away and turned back to Edward who had gone a little green.

"See its better for everyone is this way. Its better if we see other people."

"That's right!" said Mike coming up behind me and hoisting me up bridal style before bursting out of the confessional. I looked across the sea of stunned faces and shrugged, not really caring anymore. I had my Mike now.

"ONWARD TO VEGAS!" I shrieked, pointing towards the door.

As I yelled that I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting a gentle hold on him so I wouldn't fall as Mike started to carry me down the isle way through the pews of many stunned faces. Except my father. Who was smiling like a huge idiot like he could never be any happier for his daughter. I bet he had something to do with this.

We paused at the door and I turned my head around to see Edward rush out of the confessional stand and stopped as he starred towards me with wide and shocked eyes. Which was hard to tell what his emotion was right now, it was just a big swirl of them. I gave a wave. "Bye Edward! It was fun." I said and then we both disappeared into Mike's car and drove off to Vegas.

As Mike and me left the many confused people, screaming with joy all the way Edward sighed as he lowered his head down to the ground in pure defeat. He never really suspected that I would be ever won over by Mike Newton.

Jacob came back into the scene and stood next to Edward as he chewed deeply into a chicken leg, peeking out the door as he chewed loudly and then slowly trailed his caramel eyes up to Edwards sad ones. "What I miss? You okay buddy?" Jacob asked with a hint of worry for him. Jacob never really cared for Edward, but he wasn't always down right mean since Bella isn't in the middle of them any more.

Edward slowly lifted his head to see the werewolf still next to him and sighed as he looked out again, starring off into space. "Eh…Mike won her and left to get married in Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas!? That lucky Bitch. I can't help but be jealous." He said with a chuckle as he took another bite out of the chicken and swallowed. He then looked back at Edward again. "So…what are you going to do now? Hope you wont go in deep depression or anything. Because I'm not the one who is going to have your back on this…" He replied, eyeing him a bit.

Edward rolled his eyes as he gave a tired laugh. "No…no. I wont go in deep depression. I promise. I might actually take Bella's advice and see new people." He replied as a small smile of hope spread onto his face. Jacob paused, as he looked at him with wide and surprised eyes. "See new people? Really? Like who…who will be your next victim?" He asked, curiosity taking over him.

Edward smirked slowly as he kept his eyes straightforward. "I'm always had a knack for the quiet and shy ones. Like Angela."

Jacob sighed, shaking his head as he started to walk out of the building, which has now been emptied out of people who soon left after Bella did her 'disappearing act'. "Well…good luck with that."

"Thanks…I will need it." He replied and turned around and followed Jacob out of the building as well, hands dug deep into his tuxedo pocket.

Time to start all over once again.

**

* * *

****END!!**

**So how was it? Was it good? Hope you all loved it. Me and my pal Che had fun typing it as you can see. We got over excited. w So please, review and read…and review some more!! We could use it.**


End file.
